


Dark & Oh Really

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that go on in the dark should never be spoken of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark

He slid along the wall, a sound caught his ears and he froze. Peering around the corner, his eyes shot open wide at what he saw.

"You shouldn't be here." He spun around and found himself staring at the very person he'd been going to prank. The old man grabbed his wrist, formed a handsign, and before Iruka could think to say anything they disappeared.

\---

"You shouldn't go sneaking around in the dark, Iruka-kun. It's not very polite." Sarutobi frowned and handed him a cup of tea.

"They were..." Iruka blushed and looked away. Namikaze-sama and that boy were even thinking about it made him want to hide.

"They were comforting each other. Both of them just lost somebody very close to them, and Hatake-kun..." The hokage sighed. "He's lost so much already, Minato just wants to ease that pain for him."

"But, he's my age!" The shock of seeing a boy barely older than him, doing those things; it left Iruka feeling very confused.

"He's two years older than you and he's been a shinobi since he was five Iruka-kun." The old man patted his shoulder. "I'm not saying it's okay, Minato is still his sensei, but you remember how I told you there are things that shinobi do in the dark that should be left in the dark?"

Iruka nodded still stunned and unable to meet the old man's eyes.

"Sometimes this is one of those things, it's sometimes the only way to deal with the other things shinobi have to do in the dark. And Hatake-kun has done far too many of those things these I'm surprised he's handled it so well." Sarutobi set his cup down, the sound drawing Iruka's attention for a moment. "As long as it doesn't hurt him, I won't deny that boy anything."

"But..." Iruka frowned helplessly.

"What would you have me do Iruka-kun? Take Kakashi from the only person he trust? The only person he has left?" There was a surprising amount of pain in the old man's voice.

"No!" Iruka's head shot up. "I didn't mean that, it's just..." He looked away again. "He won't hurt Hatake-kun will he?"

"No, Iruka-kun, he would never hurt Hatake-kun intentionally. Hatake-kun means the world to him." The certainty eased some of Iruka's fears.

"Oh... okay then, as long as he doesn't hurt him." He set his tea cup down.

"So, what were you doing sneaking around so late at night?" Iruka looked up, startled by the sudden change of subject. "You weren't trying to prank _me_ were you, Iruka-kun?"

"No!" Iruka yelped. "I was... I was practicing my ninja skills." It wasn't a complete lie, only a partial one.

"Hmm... Maybe you should get some rest then so you can pay better attention in class when they discuss stealth."

Iruka blushed as he stood up. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed before turning to leave.

Behind him Sarutobi smiled, maybe there was hope for the next generation after all.


	2. Oh Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka corners Kakashi about his now dead lover

"I should probably be jealous," Iruka said, coming up beside Kakashi. "A normal person would be bothered by their boyfriend talking to his long dead lover every morning."

Kakashi flushed and looked. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Do you mean you never slept with him or that you weren't in love with him? Because, that's what I think."

Kakashi blushed, chargrined. "How?" The question was all he could manage in his surprise.

"I can hear it in your voice when you talk about him." Iruka smiled at him softly.

It amused Kakashi that the chunin didn't seem bothered by the fact. "That doesn't mean..."

"I saw you," Iruka said cutting him off, a dark blush spreading across his tanned cheeks.

Kakashi felt his jaw drop and was glad he didn't have his mask pulled down, he was embarrassed enough as it was. "You..."

Iruka nodded. "It was an accident."

"Oh, really?" He wondered how the brunette had happened to see them but didn't ask.

"Yes really!" Iruka stuck his tongue out and turned to go, obviously embarrassed. Kakashi fell into step with the chunin, then slid his hand into Iruka's.

"Really." Iruka repeated firmly. The copy-nin raised a questioning eyebrow, smirking at the chunin's indignation but only received a glare in response to his teasing.

They headed back to the village, a comfortable silence hanging between them. "Pervert." The word was whispered with quiet amusement and for a moment the brunette seemed not hear.

"Argh! You're terrible!" Iruka pulled away and stalked through the trees.

Laughing Kakashi darted after him, grabbing the younger man around the waist and slamming him up against a tree. "I might be, you're still a pervert."

"It was an _accident_ , I was eleven!" The brunette yelled, pushing on Kakashi's shoulder's in an unsuccessful and half-hearted attempt to shove the other away.

"Eleven? You really are a pervert!" As Iruka opened his mouth to protest again Kakashi yanked his mask down and captured the others lips. He didn't relent until the chunin moaned and pulled him closer.

"I'm not a pervert," Iruka stated the moment the kiss broke.

"Oh really? I think I can prove otherwise," Kakashi teased. The remark earned him a glare and another kiss. He decided he'd have to tell Minato about his peeping tom of a boyfriend next time he visited.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I was implying that Sarutobi had also been spying on them after all Jiji said he was a bigger pervert than him.


End file.
